Ganar la primera prueba
by La rana que escribe
Summary: "El extraño hombre verde no fue bienvenido en esa tierra. A pesar de la grave amnesia que sufría y lo débil que su cuerpo se veía; el jefe dictaminó que Piccolo Daimaoh, el rey de los demonios… nunca sería acogido entre los suyos."


"**Ganar la primera prueba"**

(UN FIC DE DREDOMUS HUGHES)

**DISCLAIMER:**No me pertenecen ninguno de los personajes o acontecimientos pertenecientes a Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z o Dragon Ball GT estos pertenecen a Akira Toriyama. Este fic posee únicamente fines recreativos.

**CAPÍTULO 1:**** "****Extraño"**

—Cuéntame una historia, papá—murmuró Gohan desde lo profundo de los suaves y tibios cobertores que prácticamente lo amarraban a la litera.

Son Goku se acercó a su hijo con cautela, esbozando una suave sonrisa mientras procuraba bajar la voz lo suficiente como para no ser oído por nadie más que su pequeño hijo:

—Eh, sabes que tu madre me ha pedido que deje de hacer eso…

—Pero no consigo dormir con tranquilidad.

—Y yo tampoco podré hacerlo si Chi-chi se molesta conmigo y me manda a pasar la noche en el sofá…

— ¡Papá…!—gimoteó Gohan con fastidio— ¡Mamá no tiene porque saberlo!

—Oh…—Son Goku suspiró con desgano, dirigiéndole una suave sonrisa a su primogénito mientras tomaba asiento al final de la litera—…sólo espero que guardes los secretos mejor de lo que logra hacer tu padre.

Gohan soltó una risita— ¡Lo haré, lo haré!

— ¡Bien!—exclamó el mayor de los Son con un guiño de camaradería—Entonces te contaré la historia de Mister Popo.

— ¿Hmn…?—Gohan entrecerró los parpados con perplejidad— ¿Mister Popo… TIENE UNA HISTORIA?

—Oh, Gohan—Goku sonrió con seguridad— ¡Todos tenemos una!

—Si, pero… es que nunca me puse a pensar en la suya en particular…

— ¿No quieres saberla…?

Gohan se aprestó a asentir repetidamente con ligeros movimientos de su cabeza— ¡Oh! ¡Si! ¡Si quiero saberla…! Pero, sólo que creí que siempre había vivido en el Atalaya de Kami-sama.

—No—El Saiyan meneó la cabeza con gracia—No siempre ha sido así, Gohan. De hecho, la historia que voy a contarte esta noche te llevará a la época en la que Mister Popo conoció a Kami-sama.

El jovencito se agitó en curiosidad, los oscuros orbes destellando de entusiasmo— ¡Quiero oírla papá!

Goku cerró los ojos. Dejando que las viejas memorias que había adquirido durante su largo entrenamiento en el templo del Dios guardián de la Tierra, fluyeran a través de sus labios una vez más:

Incontables estaciones atrás; un extraño hombre verde llegó a las tierras pertenecientes a la tribu "Moroco".

Un pueblo, donde tanto hombres como mujeres mantienen la misma apariencia: sus cuerpos semejan a sombras que se agrupan en un punto, con el único fin de aproximarse a una silueta humana. Siendo nada más sus ojos (dos brillantes puntos en sus rostros) y los atuendos arabescos con los que se cubren, las únicas dos características que los identifican con el resto de los seres vivientes inteligentes.

El extraño hombre verde no fue bienvenido en esa tierra. A pesar de la grave amnesia que sufría y lo débil que su cuerpo se veía; el jefe dictaminó que Piccolo Daimaoh, el rey de los demonios… nunca sería acogido entre los suyos.

Despertó sobre una mullida alfombra de intrincado diseño. Preguntándose con insistencia a sí mismo como habría llegado hasta la humilde vivienda. Sin embargo, todo intento fue vano, pues no conseguía recordar ni una sola palabra.

Aterrado, aquel que era imagen del temido Piccolo Daimaoh, se irguió en pose defensiva, buscando enemigos a diestra y siniestra.

Sin embargo, no fue un personaje hostil el primero en enfrentársele, sino uno muy curioso; uno que se aprestó a dirigirle una cálida sonrisa al hablar:

—Buenas tardes, Extraño—declaró con simplicidad— ¿Tiene hambre?

El misterioso hombre verde se lo quedó viendo con suspicacia— ¿Quién eres?—se sorprendió del tono de su propia voz, hallándola grave y áspera al pronunciar la interrogante.

El hospitalario campesino efectuó una tan cordial como peculiar reverencia; pues realizó esta alzando ambos brazos sobre la cabeza. Tocando su nariz con la punta de la lengua mientras se inclinaba frente a su invitado—Puede llamarme Popo. ¿Sería acertado que yo continuase llamándole "Extraño"?

Silencio.

El confundido hombre verde meneó la cabeza con inseguridad—Probablemente. Puesto que no soy capaz ni de recordar mi propio rostro… Y eso ya es algo muy extraño ¿Verdad?

—Si—Popo se lo quedó viendo con una suerte de mirada, una mirada cuyo significado el extraño no consiguió definir—Pero ver su rostro o recordar su nombre no le serviría de nada si muere de hambre. Está en los huesos Extraño; necesita alimentarse a la brevedad.

—Si… quizá si… Mister Popo.

—Mi esposa y mi pequeño niño están cenando en el salón. Ambos estarían encantados si nos acompañase.

El fugaz instante de confianza que se había apoderado del extraño se desvaneció tan rápido como llegó al oír la propuesta—Ehm… yo… no podría.

—Si podría, siempre y cuando lo quisiera—declaró Popo con solemnidad—no ganará nada con quedarte en las penumbras, la única forma de recorrer el camino es caminando.

El extraño se quedó en las palabras de su obligado anfitrión— ¿Recorrer… qué camino?

—El que le llevará a recordar su nombre.

—Eso… es tan preciso como ambiguo—el extraño hizo una pausa, el fantasma de una suave sonrisa dibujándose sobre su rostro—me gusta.

La sonrisa en la verdosa tez no tardó en disiparse, pues Zaza, la esposa de Popo y su pequeño hijo, Coco, observaban al extraño con visible espanto, apenas ingiriendo algo de alimento durante la incómoda cena.

—Soy…—se atrevió a murmurar el invitado con cierta reticencia al hablar— ¿Acaso un invitado indeseado?

Silencio.

Popo se limitó a responder con serenidad—No se altere Extraño. Pero su rostro es el mismo que el de un ser maligno que ha sembrado el caos sobre la tierra de nuestros ancestros por muchas generaciones.

— ¿Y dices que no debo alterarme?

—No es para tanto. A veces las personas tienen rostros comunes. —sentenció el campesino con total naturalidad.

El extraño le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada a la familia de su cordial anfitrión (verdaderamente estaban muertos de miedo) y se limitó a continuar la conversación—De todos modos ¿Quién era este sujeto?

Popo frunció el ceño meditativamente, dejando a un lado el peculiar artefacto (similar a dos cucharas unidas por un puente) que utilizaba para llevar el alimento a su boca, mientras evocaba mentalmente la imagen del malvado ser al que debería referirse:

—Piccolo Daimaoh, rey de los demonios.

El nombre resonó en la habitación como un trueno, produciendo que el efecto erizara la piel del extraño de forma misteriosa. Este se limitó a asentir suavemente con la cabeza, esperando a que Mister Popo continuara explicando la situación.

—Es una criatura bestial, lleva la maldad enraizada en su diabólico ser como si esta fuera un parásito que controla todo lo que hace. Cuentan algunos, que antaño era un inocente visitante de un mundo lejano que nadie conoce. Pero que tras experimentar la maldad de los seres inteligentes de este planeta, su corazón se encogió de horror y su espíritu se encerró en lo profundo de su pecho bajo un áspero cascarón que nadie más pudo romper.

El extraño, inundado de una súbita incomodidad, estrechó sus propias manos con disgusto—Es… una historia triste.

—Si lo es—asintió Popo con seriedad—duele pensar que todas las atrocidades que Piccolo Daimaoh ha cometido son pura culpa de nosotros, los seres inteligentes.

—Y dices que este sujeto luce igual a mí.

—Sólo en apariencia, Extraño. La presencia de Piccolo es muy distinta a la suya.

Repentinamente, dos guerreros de la aldea irrumpieron en la sala con visible pomposidad—El Patriarca quiere verte, Popo—declamó uno de ellos con voz solemne.

Popo se puso de pie con perplejidad— ¿A estás horas?

—Si. Debes llevar al extraño también. Él ha dicho que estén allí cuanto antes.

El campesino le dirigió una misteriosa mirada a su familia, indicándole a su invitado que le siguiese. Definitivamente… esto sonaba a problemas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El patriarca (el más fuerte y poderoso de todos los residentes del clan Moroco) se irguió levemente en cuanto ingresaron a la sala aquellos a quienes mandó buscar. Su mirada se posó al instante sobre el temido semblante del extraño de piel verdosa.

Definitivamente era Piccolo Daimaoh.

¿Quién más sería si no?

La penetrante mirada cargada de determinación. Las oscuras comisuras que se formaban en torno a los delgados labios. El andar pausado y seguro que siempre lo guiaba a su próxima victima… no había lugar a dudas de la identidad del individuo.

—Nos ha mandado llamar, Patriarca—declamó Popo efectuando nuevamente la peculiar reverencia—y donde nos tiene nos quiere.

El Patriarca, cuyo nombre sólo él mismo podía pronunciar, pronunció un amargo reproche a modo de saludo:

—Piccolo Daimaoh no puede quedarse Popo. Te he dicho que me llamaras en cuanto despertase y no has acatado mi pedido.

—No lo he acatado—protestó el campesino con total naturalidad—porque me ha pedido que le llamase cuando despertara Piccolo… y este sencillamente no lo es.

El Patriarca se burló con desprecio— ¿Entonces quién me dices que es?

—Oh—Popo sonrió con seguridad—me ha pedido que le llamase Extraño, puesto que es harto extraño que no sepa como pedirme que le llame.

El Patriarca hizo resonar su voz por todo el salón—Es la razón de ser más estúpida que he oído. Y por eso… deberá marcharse.

—Pero Patriarca…

—Sin peros. Debería tomar represalias en tu contra ya mismo por desacatar mis mandatos. Sin embargo… dejaré que pase en esta oportunidad.

—Le estoy muy agradecido Patriarca. Sin embargo… creo que debería conocer a Extraño antes de juzgar quien es.

—Silencio—el Patriarca lo señaló con hastío—si Piccolo Daimaoh no abandona la aldea al anochecer: tú y los tuyos cargarán con el castigo que impones sobre los nuestros al cobijar a ese demonio bajo tu techo.

El extraño siguió a Popo fuera de la sala, pronunciando palabra por fin—No quiero causarles problemas a quienes cuidaron de mí. Me marcharé ahora mismo.

—Espera—Popo lo detuvo con el ceño fruncido—Ninguna excusa ni prejuicio pesan tanto como el sentido del deber y la justicia. No es posible que Extraño sea arrojado de nuestro hogar sólo por parecerse al vil Piccolo Daimaoh. El Patriarca seguro siente su presencia Extraño, pero se niega a aceptar que es diferente a la de ese villano debido a que su miedo hacia él nubla su sano juicio.

—De todos modos… no es mi intención meterle en un apuro Mister Popo.

Popo se limitó a sonreír con seguridad—Oh, no lo hará Extraño… verá que todo sale bien.

Sin embargo, la orden que en ese mismo instante daba el Patriarca a su leal guardia, acabaría por llenar de fuego y lágrimas el futuro de Mister Popo.

Una disposición cargada de temor, furia y rencor que daría inicio al momento donde tanto el camino de Mister Popo como el del extraño unirían sus sendas para nunca jamás volver a dividirse.

**N/A: Este es apenas el inicio de la historia, lo extensa que sea dependerá de como sea recibida. Inicialmente pretendía ser un one-shot pero promete algunos episodios más. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, críticas, dudas o sugerencias. ¡Hasta la próxima! **

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


End file.
